


Fill Me Up & Keep Me Like That

by WhiteClifford



Series: Never Enough [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Power Bottom Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry, here what other tags can i come up with, idk man just read it, larry stylinson - Freeform, not actually pregnant but past and future mpreg, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteClifford/pseuds/WhiteClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon (on a prompt library): i really want a fic where Louis has a pregnancy kink and he loves to be pregnant with Harry's baby and all that good stuff</p><p>Basically, Louis isn't pregnant anymore, and he really fucking misses it. And so he sort of seduces Harry into sex-without-condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me Up & Keep Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> So, um, here's a little something I wrote while half-asleep. 
> 
> Try to enjoy? (:
> 
> Remember, comments & kudos & etc are the nectar of life. 
> 
> Also I would say not to read if you're under 18, but who am I kidding, honestly.

Louis loves being pregnant. 

He isn't sure if it's the way his tummy curves out, displaying his relationship with Harry for all to see. Or maybe it's being so full, close to bursting, with Harry's children, with the evidence that Harry has fucked him enough to impregnate him. Maybe it's how horny he gets around the second trimester, enough that he tires Harry, the boy who will walk around naked just to taunt Louis, out completely with his demands. Maybe it's how loving Harry is, how he'll do anything to help Louis and to relieve the pressure that's been placed on his body. Maybe it's the warm fluttery feeling that's constant in his tummy once he's nearing the end of the first trimester. Maybe it's feeling his babies kick, and knowing that he's protecting them and caring for them, that they're relying on him to grow and mature. 

No matter what it is, Louis loves it. And he wants it all the time. He hates having to give birth and to give up his babies, he wants them inside of him forever. Hates the way his body forces him to push, the way he can barely resist it for a few minutes, and no time at all when Harry is urging him along with that sweeter,-thicker,-and-slower-than-honey voice. 

One day, he tells that to Harry. Tells him that he wants to hold Harry's babies inside of him forever, and never wants to be empty like he is now. Tells him that he wants Harry's cock and babies inside of him all at once, just to feel like he isn't heart wrenchingly empty and desperate. 

Harry's only response is to flip Louis over so that he's under him (luckily, Louis had told him while they were in bed, and it had been somewhat premeditated on his part). He growls into Louis's ear, an animalistic sound that Louis didn't even think was possible with human vocal chords. 

Louis can't wait to see how Harry reacts when he sees his lingerie and how he's already prepped with a plug in. 

"Fuck me," is all Louis has to say. And he does say it. 

After that, Louis's t-shirt and trackies are off in a flash, revealing the skimpy lace outfit covering the rest of him. He's even wearing a bra, because he does have breasts after bearing their last few children. He loved breastfeeding, wouldn't give it up for the world, much less take a pill to stop it. 

Harry kisses Louis passionately, their teeth narrowly avoiding each others', but not missing lips and tongues. It's rough, but it's hot and it's desperate, and exactly what they need. Their tongues press against each other, their mouths filling with extra saliva as their bodies do what they're made to. The rough drag of their mouths just makes them more desperate, and Harry's hands creep down to cup Louis's ass, and Louis can't help the giggle that escapes him. 

"Love you, Haz," he murmurs, feeling the boy knead at his thighs, so close to his growing erection. 

"Love you more, Lou," Harry somehow says, their mouths still intertwined as Louis reaches down, deciding to give Harry a bit of teasing. 

Louis's hands ghost over Harry's bulge, his boxers still on. His fingers dance lightly on the fabric, just enough for Harry to let out a high pitched noise. He presses his fingers into Harry's hips, bringing his fingers closer and closer together, towards his crotch. He can hear Harry's uneven breathing, can hear how much the boy needs this. 

But he stops right as he reaches it, barely letting his fingers touch the area. He detaches their mouths to mouth at Harry's ears, nibbling along the earlobe. He leans up after a few seconds, just as Harry has gotten into it. 

"Impregnate me, yeah?" he whispers. "Fill me so good that I have your baby inside of me. Put twins or triplets in me, Haz. I want it so bad, want to be so full of you that I can't think about anything else."

That seems to do it for Harry, because before Louis can think anything else, Harry's got his cock out, and Louis is no longer wearing any lingerie. 

Harry has an amazing ability that makes clothing disappear. Louis just doesn't question it. It's pretty handy. 

When Harry's hand reaches Louis's hole, and he feels the plug nestled in there, he lets out a loud moan, and Louis is suddenly very glad that the kids are staying with Zayn. 

"Such a slut for me, aren't you?" Harry's words are barely out of his mouth before Louis is nodding vigorously. "You were waiting for me to fuck you, huh? Now, I'd like you to fuck yourself down on me. Work for it, work for being full. Make me cum and you can keep it all inside of you, can even use the plug to do it," Harry offers, and Louis agrees.

They flip over so that Louis is on top, ready to ride Harry. He's kind of anxious about it, he's never had the strength to ride Harry the entire time, so he's going to have to play this right. 

Louis quickly moves so that his mouth is over Harry's crotch, right above the cock that's curling up into Harry's tummy. Without so much as saying what he's doing, Louis lowers his mouth down over Harry's cock, slicking him up and turning him on all at once. Harry squints his eyes shut and moans loudly, knowing he can't keep his eyes open AND resist coming all at once. The sight of Louis around his cock is really too much for him to bear. 

When Louis has Harry completely in his mouth- a feat that took him years to master- he hollows his cheeks and pulls back off, as quickly as he can. Then, he gently pulls out the plug, setting it aside to be used later. 

He quickly settles above Harry and sinks down with a sigh of relief. He hates being so empty, and now he's full of Harry, the man who's going to impregnate him. Just the thought of it turns him on so much more, and he has to grit his teeth to hold back the feeling in his tummy, the feeling that wants to erupt everywhere. 

He's slowly sinking down on Harry's cock, loving the feeling of it. Harry is so much bigger than his plug, and it's an adjustment he loves to make. 

Harry has calmed himself down a little and is watching Louis, watching him adjust around his cock. 

"Mmh, so good. You fill me up so good," Louis praises. 

He's ready to move now, and so he does, first making little movements with his hips, and then lifting up and slamming back down with as much force as he can. 

It isn't very many thrusts until Louis's thighs start to burn, and he tries a new angle, which ends up worse on his thighs. 

But it hits that spot inside of him, and he gasps, letting out a few breathy moans before replicating the angle and feeling the head on slam into his prostate. 

He's now clenching around Harry, hoping that it'll help the boy to his orgasm. 

It does, but Louis still has to lift himself up, and it's really hurting his muscles. He doesn't complain, he's desperate for Harry's cum and Harry's baby, needs it all inside of him. 

Louis works on it, letting noises rip through his throat, clenching around Harry as hard as he can. 

But when Harry finally comes, it's not because of any of that. It's because of what Louis whispered into his ear. 

"Need you to knock me up, need your baby inside of me. God, please, I'll beg you. Need to be pregnant."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> hi again (:
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you'd like a sequel, likely during the pregnancy, give me a comment or kudos or something?
> 
> Thank you for reading, my lovelies! <3 
> 
> seriously thank you.


End file.
